The goals of this project are to elucidate the mechanisms of action of tumor viruses and to determine the cellular alterations responsible for naturally occurring human malignancies. Topics of present interest include: (1) the biology of endogenous retroviruses; (2) the molecular biology of retrovirus replication and transformation; and (3) the application of knowledge gained from these studies to the search for the causes and mechanisms involved in human neoplastic transformation.